


Primavera

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Ao se distanciar, ficou observando a garota de cabelos longos atravessar a rua."





	Primavera

Arrumava os fios escuros sob o boné quadriculado. O vento e a umidade do ar teimavam em desarrumar as mechas mais compridas. Desistiu e ajeitou a mochila nos ombros, logo escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans verde abacate. No segundo seguinte voltou a mexer no cabelo.

Estava acompanhada por uma garota de cabelos longos, igualmente negros e lisos. Tinha a mochila igual à da outra, dessas que se ganha do governo no início do ano. Mantinha as mãos aquecidas no bolso da blusa preta e caminhava com tranqüilidade.

Não disseram nada uma à outra até o momento em que se despediram num abraço apertado. A de boné murmurou no ouvido da outra palavras que a fizeram sorrir. Ao se distanciar, ficou observando a garota de cabelos longos atravessar a rua e seguir seu caminho até os olhos não poderem mais alcançá-la.

Chegaria a primavera.


End file.
